Conventionally, electric storage devices have been used as power sources for various types of electronic devices. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2015-146252 (“Patent Document 1”) discloses an exemplary electric storage device. In the electric storage apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, an electrode tab extended from a side surface of a laminated body obtained by laminating a positive electrode, a separator, and a negative electrode is provided on the side surface of the laminated body and extends along the thickness direction.
Large capacity is required for an electric storage device.
It is a main purpose of the present invention to provide a large-capacity electric storage device.